


The Forgotten Footage of the September 29th, 2020 Presidential Debates

by famousamos



Category: Donald Trump - Fandom, Joe Biden - Fandom, Politics - Fandom
Genre: 2020 Presidential Debates, Buttigieg, Democrat, Homophobia, M/M, Republican, Secret Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famousamos/pseuds/famousamos
Summary: Joe Biden cannot keep his stiffy for Trump a secret. But what will happen when he's in such close proximity as his fantasy man? Will he be able to keep his secret, or did this race get just a little more interesting?
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	The Forgotten Footage of the September 29th, 2020 Presidential Debates

“You graduated either the lowest or almost the lowest in your class. Don’t ever use the word smart with me,” Trump said. Biden couldn’t take it anymore. He could feel the bulge in his pants growing. He could feel it since the moment Trump walked onto that stage. Every time he interrupted, every time he yelled or mocked him, he just got harder. 

“Don’t ever use that word. Because you know what? There’s nothing smart about you, Joe. Forty-seven years you’ve done nothing.” He was rock solid. If he moved even an inch away from the podium, the whole audience would see it. It’s not like the native Scrantonian hadn’t had these feelings before, but he’d prepared for this. For three hours before this debate, he’d spent time with his counselor repressing his thoughts.

“The country can’t know,” his counselor told him. “You saw what they did to Buttigieg. How they mocked him. There’s too much at stake; the country isn’t ready for a gay president.” 

Biden is used to hiding it; his love for his country outweighed his lust for cock. But… now it was something physical to hide. 

Oh, God. I don’t think I can do it. Wallace is talking to him now. Oh God, can he not see that I’m in pain? That I’m going to burst strings of hot white in my pants? Fudge nuggets, he thinks. 

“Yes, um… the Coronavirus,” Biden starts. Good, just focus. You know this. “The Coronavirus is-“

“I handled it so well, got my hands all over it and they said, ‘that’s the best handling this country has ever seen’,” Trump interjected. 

Oh god, here it comes. Here I come. Biden couldn’t keep his thoughts straight anymore; he was full on orgasming on stage at the first 2020 Presidential Debate. Right in front of Chris Wallace. 

In his dazed state, he stumbled toward his attraction. As he approached Donald, he walked out from behind the podium. His spasming cock was in full view of the audience, which included his wife and the entire country watching on screen. 

Somewhere, miles away, Barack Obama shook his head. He knew this day would arrive; the day Joe’s secret was finally revealed. But he didn’t think that day would be today, not with so much on the line. 

Back on the debate stage in Ohio, Biden was just finishing. The audience looked on, silent and unblinking, for 10 full seconds as they watched the former Vice President of the United States of America come his pants without touching his penis. 

As he finished and lay gasping for breath, as that was one of the best orgasms of his life, right in front of his forbidden lover, Trump leaned into his mic to speak.   
“Joe, I…. I want to say Joe, I…” The audience held their breath as they waited for Trump’s undeniably nasty and rude remark. What do you say when you realize your political opponent wants to be your lover? Even Chris Wallace didn’t know the answer to that one, but then again, there’s a lot he didn’t know. 

“Joe,” Trump began, “I feel the same way.” America took a collective gasp, not being able to believe what they were hearing. Already, Christians across the country were spinning this into more homophobia that somehow protected Trump, but Donald went on. “I’ve felt the same way since the moment I met you, and I feel the same way tonight.” Suddenly Donald steps away from the podium and reveals another surprise- his cock was hard as hell. It was hard to tell at first, as its tiny size could confuse it for a wrinkle in his suit, but to Biden, standing right below him, it was clear. 

Still on the ground, Biden was imagining those tiny, tiny orange hands on his penis, that fat, ugly mouth around his cock, and he was ready for round two.   
As Donald joined Joe laying on the floor, the TV stations at home cut to a commercial break. They couldn’t broadcast what was about to happen on cable television. As for what happened that night, that is a secret left only to the dozens of members gathered in that Ohio hospital, including of course, Chris Wallace. 

Donald J. Trump and Joe Biden fucked on that stage. Nobody in the audience left their seat, they merely observed. And when they finished, they went back to their podiums, the TV stations started playing again, and the debate went on.


End file.
